omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Elodie Schonewise
|Personality Tab 2 Pic = Eloise Personality Tab 2 Pic.png |House Text = Being a hatstall between Slytherin and Gryffindor was...unsettling. The Hat was all for deciding she leaned towards the Slytherin side of herself until she begged to be placed in Gryffindor with one of her ex-siblings. She didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she was convinced it's the fear of starting out all over again and she wanted a familiar face whom she actually was on good terms with. Upon the brief show of what was actually her loyalty, the Hat bent to her will. After she was placed back into Lil Bundles, she regretted misplacing her loyalty again. Elodie doesn't believe she possesses any Gryffindor traits anymore, and sometimes she questions if people were actually right about her really being a Slytherin. She wouldn't mind - Reynie's Slytherin. |Optional History Tab 1 = Digging at the Roots |Optional History Tab 1 Text = The Fawleys were pureblood supremacists through and through back in the day. Then again, few wizarding families weren't during the olden days. Of course, there would always be rebels and in turn, burn marks on the family line. Eloise's story traces back to a certain burn mark all the way back to those same times. It's been passed on over and over again throughout the centuries. Having been retold so many times, gaps of the story is easily perceived, but there's still enough of the truth remaining to get the general idea. One of Eloise's ancestors got mixed up with the company of some fay, maybe a goblin or two, and...a couple of very unpleasant wizards. It did not end well for the poor witch. Herself and her specific bloodline cursed forevermore, she fled from her family's roots and got burnt off the family tree for going against her parents' wishes. They never bothered to find out what had happened to their middle daughter to do such a thing, and remained oblivious upon death. The poor witch made herself a small place in Applecross in the Scottish Highlands. She kept her distance even from her own kind, knowing all that would happen would be more shunning. Maybe she didn't get the brunt of the curse, but her eyes became "fractured windows of the soul, thus no longer fit to see the magicks coaxed from her own wand." It was likely due to superstitions and heavy discrimination back then that it was exaggerated, for Eloise has so far suffered no side effects besides a little near-sightedness. It was the children of the said ancestress who took the brunt of the curse. Born with the "fractured" color-changing eyes, hair, and skin, only the Squib boy (who was unusually kept and favored by his mother) escaped the result. Their first acts of magic involved cheating each other in hide-and-seek by curling up and somehow managing to look like a bundle of hay. After their mother finally put the pieces together, her children had figured it out already. Their reactions were apposite for any human child - they were fascinated. Mumma couldn't hide so fast and change her pallor or her bright red locks. Only they could. Their glee upon discovering their newly found abilities turned into tungsten determination soon enough when they realized that no, their powers were not unlimited as they hoped. When a barrel knocked into little Adele while she appeared as a lump of dirt in the corner, her siblings were stunned to find that the force had been enough to shake off the glamourie, which was what they called the effect. Concentration was needed, and the fidgety little shrimps found that they actually had to train to be capable of not flickering back to normal at random. They were shunned by the few wizarding neighbors they had once they either heard of or witnessed firsthand on what they could do. Their mother's husband and their father was horrified at the result and fled like his wife had done to her family so many years before, taking his "normal" Squib son with him. Heartbroken, Eloise's ancestress raised her children with a bitterness that would eventually become tradition... And that would be how the line began. |Childhood Text = The idea of "parents" became a joke to Annika Fawley the day her mother saw her skin flicker from white to blue and back. She disappeared the same day, all the clues pointing to the undeniable fact that she had left. Her father had hidden his horrible "disfigurements" with rigorous training and a pair colored Muggle contact lenses that were growing in popularity. Even then a pureblood wife was hard to find, and he was forced to settle for a half-blood. It was not the child's fault, and it was Azrael's fault for not coming clean with his wife. That logic did not seem to apply, and she was barely four when Azrael turned her out to the streets to fend for herself. Everything was a blank between that point and the orphanage. All she remembered was being terrified, then the next she woke up right in front of a fortunately wizarding orphanage. It was, as a matter of fact, her first ever non-bloodline related act of magic. She was old enough to know the basics, and when asked her name, she came up with a new one. Her father had used her full name all the time when he was yelling at her, blaming her, and it reminded her of nothing but the disappearing act her mother pulled and her father's cruelty. Annika Fawley became Eloise. During that time, she was just Eloise. She stayed there, suppressing all remnants of her powers. Something made her do it. Maybe it was the traumatizing fact that her father had turned her out, or her mother had run screaming away from her, or that horrible, unsinkable feeling that she would never fit in anywhere. But she made the mistake of trusting somebody. She made the mistake of trusting another person with her secret. Their deaths were her fault, and Eloise knew it. It had been a horrible, backstabbing move from her only friend - she tried to burn the entire orphanage up because Eloise refused to tell the caretakers of her abilities when prompted. Messed up? You could bet. But you can't exactly guess a little kid's in fact psycho when they're only kids, right? Especially when said kid acted like a total sweetheart to everybody. That orphanage burned down in the middle of the night. Most of them died, and only four people besides Eloise survived. The caretaker had died saving those five children. Eloise's "friend" burned to death along with the others. When the authorities arrived and sent the remaining children to their orphanages, Eloise finally decided to take up a last name. Torskaal. After the orphanage where she had been the happiest in her entire life, even if short-lived. Lil Bundles was where she was sent. Alone. The others had gone to who-knows-where. For months even, she suffered nightmares of dancing flames. It took her some time to heal. "Some time" turned out to be the remaining four years of her life. Then they came. Three different people. Three different continents. One unique story. D'Artagnan Silistra Schonewise hails from Vietnam. Abandoned as a baby, he never understood his life secret. He moved to Japan when he was one year old, and spent the rest of his life there, never to learn whether he had any siblings, or any parents at all. He spent most of his childhood there, and even went to Mahoutokoro School of Magic, when he turned of age. Tiera Elena Schonewise was born and raised in Bosnia and Herzegovina. Unfortunately, her own parents abandoned her as a baby as well. She was left under foster care, until being adopted. However, Tiera refused the name change, saying that Schonewise was apparently the name of her parents that one day, she wanted to find. Upon her turning of school age, she went to EESM. DeVaun Sophia Schonewise is very proud to be made in the USA. Literally. She was too careless to worry about her life. Although she was abandoned as a baby, at least luck had it that she went into foster care as well. As the years whizzed by for DeVaun, she slowly moved closer to Salem Institute of Magic, as she was going to study there. So time simply flew by, until Christmas, in the trio's seventh year. It was Christmas break. The trio went on a little around-the-world trip. It was the last day of the trip. A cold winter day in Berlin, Germany. D'Artagnan was observing the fallen Berlin Wall. Tiera was shopping for clothes. And DeVaun was looking for good books to kill time with. Then, the accident happened. D'Artagnan, walking backwards so he can still see the wall, Tiera, who was speedwalking to bypass the crowd, and DeVaun, who wasn't paying attention at all, bumped into each other and made a huge mess. They all blushed in embarrasment, and D'Artagnan, being the gentleman he is, helped the ladies get their stuff together. Until he felt right to introduce himself. Jaws were dropping at that moment, as the trio revealed who they were. They didn't know if it was a coincidence that they were all Schonewise or not, or if they were related. They returned home to their countries, and spent nights thinking about the connection. D'Artagnan couldn't find it. Tiera couldn't find it. DeVaun couldn't find it. And the story took a turn for the weird. Meeting in the same place that they bumped in a year ago, D'Artagnan did the unbelievable. He proposed, not to either one of them, but to both. To both ladies. Crazy, yes. But he did it. Soon enough, they were married, and moved to England. Tiera wanted kids. DeVaun and D'Artagnan agreed. However, there was a choice to be made. DeVaun wanted to adopt kids, remembering how the trio were abandoned, and the fact that DeVaun didn't want others to share that fate. Tiera called for biological kids. D'Artagnan agreed to both, but chose adoption. After several months, and 15 adopted kids, DeVaun and Tiera got pregnant. D'Artagnan was happy. However, things took a turn for the worst when D'Artagnan found out that both ladies were pregnant with more than one child each. Tiera had triplets. DeVaun had quadruplets. In total, D'Artagnan had to care for septuplets. It was a real shocker. But D'Artagnan manned up, and became a proud father to them all. This man truly had guts to do what his biological father probably couldn't and wouldn't do. As the septuplets turned 11-12 years of age, the adoptions continued. The septuplets were already in Hogwarts, along with any and all adopted siblings. Eloise became one of those adopted siblings. She was afraid at first, but something piqued her interest about DeVaun, D'Artagnan, and Tiera. Something caused her to allow herself to be in the same room. Even when the owners told them she didn't speak, they smiled knowingly and glanced at each other as if knowing a secret. That day she was adopted, and when asked her name, she interrupted a very shocked owner. "Eloise Talabar Torskaal. You can call me Elodie too." Elodie was her deceased ex-friend's nickname for her. In other words, she was taking a piece of her past and turning it into her future. Shortly after she had moved in with the Schonewises, she received her Hogwarts letter. Her future had finally begun. Unfortunately, it wasn't the future she had yearned for. The summer before her third year (during the epidemic), D'Artagnan caught Elodie in mid-shift. It didn't take long for him to realize that Elodie wasn't even a Metamorphmagus... wasn't even a human. On an impulse, he sent her back to Lil Bundles without informing the other two parents. When they found out, DeVaun and Tiera were furious - natural motherly instincts drove them back to Lil Bundles to try and take Elodie back. D'Artagnan, now humbled, accompanied them. Their efforts were futile - Elodie refused to even look at them, much less talk to them. The Schonewises were disheartened and discouraged even further when Elodie finally spoke. "Parents. Dead," She had stated flatly and turned away. Tiera and DeVaun persisted during the last few weeks of summer, but they soon gave up on her as well. |History at Hogwarts Text = Seeing as she had only started getting used to the Dojo, Eloise was not at all pleased when she was whisked off to Hogwarts. Her Sorting was devastatingly long - she was an unsurprising hatstall. Luckily, the Hat bent to her wishes and she was Sorted into Gryffindor, where some of her siblings were. Conflict in her year group sparked in the open for the very first time in their History of Magic lesson. She was left unscathed, saved by her silence and her seat at the very back. Immediately after that fiasco, she purposely gave her best shot at avoiding associating with everyone. For the most part, it was successful. She was only forced to natter with Mathia Holland-Reichert in the Owlery before Christmas break. Blips of amusement were scattered across the school, so during a few times she came across her brother Demitrius and even borrowed a book from him. Days flashed past with uncanny speed and almost nothing to do besides study, and by January she had a near-perfect mental map of the most deserted places to play her bagpipes. One of her outings led to her meeting Reynard Ilan in the Shrieking Shack. The boy was quiet, an attribute that always garnered a smidge of respect from Elodie. She piped while he was within earshot despite his surprise at the revelation that she carried around her bagpipes. They had a short conversation, during which she accidentally made a rare sarcastic comment, then she left. She encountered him a few more times in remarkably desolate places, aka her favorite hangouts. Something about the other kid was a little off to her, but since he wasn't annoying nor loud, she dismissed it. Besides her talks with Reynie, there was nothing out of place in her daily routine of eat, study, sleep, and wander. Well, she did stumble upon the Ravenclaw blonde from the HoM class in a deserted hallway once. Who would have guessed that the girl could play the ukulele? She was good too, in Elodie's opinion. Second year flitted by with no particularly notable incident. By her third year, she was back in the orphanage. The fourth? Nothing of interest, unless you counted the Yule Ball. |Skills Text = Limited Shapeshifting This ability, due to lack of a better basic explanation, is a more specific and undoubtedly more limited version of a Metamorphmagus. One of the main differences would be that Eloise is also incapable of making herself larger, taller, etcetera, and is only capable of shrinking herself. So she can't shrink a single arm or leg, she has to shrink her entire body. Another pointed difference would be that she cannot change her eye color by will. This is absolutely and totally random and the never ending factors of mood changes, general environment, light's effects, etcetera etcetera plus the fact that she refuses to be examined like a guinea pig guarantees that no one really knows how her eye color changes like that. For all the wizarding world knows it's some sort of genetic thing instead of a magical thing (though for OOC purposes, yes, it's magically-related.) The last major difference would be the fact that she can much more easily be turned back to her real form/color than a Metamorphmagus by force, mental or physical. With enough training, it is possible for her to mostly delete the physical factor, but the mental factor will remain no matter what. (As normal. She's still human after all.) As she is still young, it is still fully possible for someone to hit her hard enough and stun/shock/etc her out of her disguise, but with training she'll slowly learn how to limit this. And no, she won't be totally immune to the physical factor by the end of her first year. At the very least that happens around her 5th-6th. Basically, she can only shrink in size, change her skin and hair color, and make her toes and fingers (which are by some unfathomable reason excluded from the "can't-alter-herself-to-be-taller-older-or-generally-larger" limit) SLIGHTLY longer or shorter (think maximum four inches for both.) Agility This isn't a power, more of a natural talent that simply allows her to climb things with insane agility and precision. It's not really a walking-on-the-walls thing, and overall it is a natural gift with vertical surfaces and anybody can do it with just training. She can be knocked off or pulled off or some other facsimile. Piping One could leave Eloise with a set of bagpipes and later find her coaxing out the oddest tunes and heart-stopping rhapsodies with unbelievable deftness. The instrument holds back no secrets for the impassive girl, and the feeling is reciprocated. She discovered her natural talent with it during her stay at Lil Bundles. It was something that definitely helped with her recovery. Refusing to play in public, it is rare that someone actually sees her playing but often will hear her through the walls of the orphanage. However, if people do see her, those who know her will immediately notice the lack of her indifferent facade as she blows out her music. |Academic Ability Text = O.W.L. Results — N.E.W.T. Results Astronomy — / Astronomy — Charms — / Charms — Defense Against the Dark Arts — / Defense Against the Dark Arts — Herbology — / Herbology — History of Magic — / History of Magic — Potions — / Potions — Transfiguration — / Transfiguration — Arithmancy — / Arithmancy — Care of Magical Creatures — / Care of Magical Creatures — Muggle Studies — / Muggle Studies — Ancient Runes — / Ancient Runes — Ancient Studies — / Ancient Studies — Music — / Music — Muggle Music — / Muggle Music — Magical Theory — / Magical Theory — Arithmancy — / Arithmancy — Apparition — N/A / Apparition — Education is given the same treatment that Eloise gives most — an outwardly cold, ruthless indifference. This doesn't necessarily make her a bad student, but her obvious lack of enthusiasm in most subjects can possibly deplete even the most Pollyannaish professor of theirs. Herbology and COMC are her best subjects by far, and she grasps concepts of those she wishes to easily. Prone to logical thinking much unlike most wizarding folk, the scientific components come to her rather easily, giving her a definite advantage in Transfiguration. A knack for nonverbal magic has also begun to blossom within her person, a vague forewarning that she may take it one step further to the extreme. While she may struggle a smidge in the more avant-garde elements of magic, it cannot be said that she is not formidable in her own right. |Parents Text = Eloise never knew her biological parents. Her mother left them when she was a baby, and her father hated her for it. As for her adoptive parents, she is eternally grateful. Her gratitude is seen from small blips of affection that few can actually pick up on. If anything, the Schonewises are the first family she's considered truly family. What parents? |Siblings Text = Schonewise Ex-Siblings They gave up on her - none of them even have come to visit. Elodie... just doesn't care anymore. |Friends Text = Reynard Ilan Reynie was quiet and didn't push her. He was one of the few people walking on the face of the Earth that Elodie could actually tolerate. And he'd heard her play the bagpipes. Is that what you call a friend? Elodie doesn't know, but he was and is the closest one to it. Since he left Hogwarts, she hasn't written to him. The lack of an address sort of hinders any form of communication. She hopes to talk to him again one day; after all, he's one of the few people she likes. |Acquaintances Text = Gryffindor= Boone von Mirbach Boone might be a little too wild for 'Lodie's comfort, but as far as classmates go, he's pretty neat. Mathia Holland-Reichert Elodie doesn't dislike her, but she doesn't necessarily like Mathia either. She's too talkative and too outgoing, and 'Lodie's too indifferent to try and keep up. Christine Albertson Christine is on Elodie's mental Avoid list. Her reckless little show in Herbology with the Devil's Snare didn't impress 'Lodie at all. |-|Hufflepuff= |-|Ravenclaw= Katherine Déonté-Marxa Riddle Um...really...NOT the quintessential only child of a professor. Kate's missing filter was what completed her essence in Elodie's eyes. There's something about Kate 'Lodie can't quite put her finger on, much like Reynie. Jonathan McAlister Ugh, Elodie hates how he's Scottish too. If you ask her, that boy is nothing but a poor example for the rest of the class and should not be used as a Scottish representative. |-|Slytherin= |Pets Text = |Romances Text = |Optional Relationship Tab 1 = Enemies |Optional Relationship Tab 1 Text = TBA |Name Meaning = Eloise is of uncertain origin and meaning. Some believe it is from the Germanic Helewidis, a compound name composed of the elements haila (hale, hearty, sound) and vid (wide). Others believe it is a feminine form of Louis, which is from the Old High German Hluodowig (famous in war), a compound name composed from the elements hluod (famous) and wīga (war): hence, "famous in war." The name was borne by the wife (d. 1164) of French theologian Peter Abelard (1079 - 1142) whose secret marriage was avenged by Eloise's uncle in the manner of Abelard being beaten and castrated. He became a monk and Eloise became an abbess of a nunnery. There was a medieval English form of this name, Helewis, though it died out after the 13th century. In the 19th century it was revived in the English-speaking world in the form Eloise. Elodie is the English form of the French Élodie, the French form of Alodia. Possibly from a Visigothic name derived from the Germanic elements alja "other, foreign" and aud "riches, wealth". Saint Alodia was a 9th-century Spanish martyr with her sister Nunilo. Talabar is the name of Saaski's Moorfolk mother in The Moorchild. She was apparently a rare beauty, which was why Saaski's fishermen father followed her into the Mound and wanted to marry her, signaling his morose end. Torskaal is the name of the village where Saaski, a changeling child and the main protagonist of The Moorchild, "started over" amidst the humans. It is also the name of the orphanage Elodie used to stay at. She took its name in honor of the one place that taught her happiness, albeit short-lived. Schonewise is derived from two words; the Dutch word schone, which means beauty, and the English word wise, which is another word for clever. |Goals and Plans = |Fears = |Random Facts = Magical= |-|Misc.= Elodie is based off Saaski, the main protagonist in "The Moorchild." The book is awesome. Read it. She loves honey. The kitchens are her constant refuge because of this. Ironically, (pun not intended) 'Lodie is averse to unwrought iron/cold iron for no obvious reasons. She's mildly allergic to salt. Graveyards spook her out to a near-phobia extent. Elodie is an amazing cook. }} Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:DARP Characters Category:Elodie Schonewise